


With the Ring of a Bell 带铃铛响

by LyzzyWhoLyzzyMe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Live Action), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Supernatural
Genre: Alchemy, Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Automail, Automail Talk, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Edward Elric Keeps Automail, F/M, Flame Alchemy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Ending, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Medicine, Mental Health Issues, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other, Post Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Surgeons, Surgery, Well-Written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzzyWhoLyzzyMe/pseuds/LyzzyWhoLyzzyMe
Summary: Everything after Brotherhood's ending wraps up perfectly: Winry and Ed are married, hoping for children, Mei shows Alphonse Alkahestry, Roy and Riza are successfully removing military occupation in Amestris.Things begin to change when the brothers take Winry back on their journey, telling her the whole Truth (and the truth beneath that) as they discover there are more truths to be found... and that sometimes looking back isn't always validation of their damnation, rather pavement for the road ahead.However, repercussions from The Promised Day arise and Winry becomes the biggest clue for the Elrics and proves to be of aid when a group of disheveled souls threaten the safety of our heroes... specifically the chosen five and their families.Will their new journey to find more truths lead to full resolution to all Amestrians? Or will the group be torn apart? Join their newest adventure and see for yourself!





	1. Fullmetal Bell

_Lyzzywho, 1  
_

* * *

__

**Chapter One  
**

**Fullmetal Bell  
**

* * *

****

**  
**

   “What do you mean?” Winry grumbles, her telephone wire tangled with some artificial nerve wiring.  _ “'Ed has a surprise.’” _

   Al’s voice, no longer coinciding with the ring of his armor, bursts with laughter, “Okay, okay, SUUUUPER vague! Sorry!”

   “What am I going to do with you two-” she stresses, tossing the free wires aside, “I swear you two haven't grown in the slightest.”

   “Don't say that in front of  _ Edddddd!” _ May’s voice coos from Al’s end.

   Winry rolls her eyes as she slips up onto her workbench, “What else he say? Oh, wait! Did I tell you I had the weirdest dream last night? I told Paninya, she’s helping me here in Rush Valley getting some new ore to work with, and she thought it was downright creepy.”

  “Oh Paninya!” His voice brightens, “Tell her I said hi!”

_    “So this dream-” _ Winry begins.

   “Uh oh-”

   Winry leans against the wall, hands beginning to shake. Everytime she thinks about it, she gets this way… why?

_    ‘There isn’t a single thing you have to hide from us,’  _ Al told Winry once,  _ ‘Brother and I promised. No more of that; we’ll tell you everything. And we’re okay, what we’ve been through only makes us stronger. You shouldn’t hold things back for fear of hurting us. We’re okay if you’re okay.’ _

   One hand on the phone, the other nervously twirls her hair. Here goes nothing.

   “It was us, Al. We were on some train, you told me we were on the same bridge King Bradley crashed in. Wherever we were heading to we couldn’t be late so I was frazzled. You were being so sweet to calm me down, you’re always so good at that... 

   Some voice came into my head saying  _ ‘be careful of your stomach’ _ and I didn’t know where it was coming from!  _ ‘Be careful of your stomach,’ ‘be careful of your stomach,’ ‘be careful of your stomach…’ _ each time I heard that it brought a weird… scary… squirmy feeling.”

   Al’s silence remains the kind only listening can forteo.

   “Then some guy with a red ‘X’ on a black jacket came by us on the bus. I don’t remember what he said but… I looked to you and your eyes-” Winry breaks off, her entire body trembling on her bench, “-I’ve never seen you so scared...” she clears her throat, gripping the workbench. “Sorry…”

   Very gingerly, like approaching a fawn, Al whispers, “What happened next? It was just a dream, it’s alright.”

   With a single blink, Winry sees her floor metamorphose from the polished wood to the plain boards of a train.

   The next blink, the island workspace now a cushy booth seat. Beneath her, the same seat replaces her main workbench. A window to her left, a beautiful sky instead of her cabinet and phone.

   Don’t blink, she tells herself. Shut your eyes.  _ Shut your eyes. _ It’ll go away if you can’t see it.

   She doesn’t blink. Suddenly she sinks in a bit, the wall of tools behind her no longer… She runs her hands along the workbench, along her back… velvet cushioning hides them.

   Keeping her eyes closed a voice comes from in front of her… “If you think about it, maybe you can become a travelling mechanic! I heard there’s an amazing woman who does it, the colonel told me all about her! I think you should meet her, she sounds extraordinary-”

   The floor rumbles.

   Winry opens her eyes, Al no longer talking… his eyes hard on a figure beside them.

   She listens as red builds up in her vision:

_ Be careful of your stomach. _

_ Be careful of your stomach. _

_ Be careful of your- _

   The wooden floors begin to shake as the man speaks not TO Al but AT Al. Al’s golden eyes whip to Winry as she’s leaning back, red filling everywhere except Al as he reaches for her. It’s futile… “Alphonse!” 

   The floor, the seat, and Winry herself fall sideways as terror spreads over her friend's face, his hand reaching out to the void… a set of hands over his throat as her entire world collapses backfirst. At first, everything is only red. So much red. Then black. “Alphonse! Alphonse!” her distant, tinny voice, shoots through her ears.  _ “Al?!” _ Her voice grows louder,  _ “ED!” _

   Winry falls, hard. Falls hard on her face, palms, knees. The aroma of oil and wood greet her nosebleed.

   Nosebleed?

   She gasps, smacking her face.

_    I’m bleeding, I’m bleeding- I’m... not falling! _

   Opening her eyes, tears hit the tools sprawled on the floor beneath her. The soft tap releases the breath she’s held this whole time. Blinking the haze, she makes out one tool after another. And makes out a smile on her face in the reflection of her favorite pliers.

   “Winry?  _ Winry?!  _ Winry!!” Al’s voice bounces through her skull.

   She looks up, to find him not before her… to find his voice in the fallen telephone at her side.

   “Oh-” she gasps, the telephone dangling in defeat. “Al,” she laughs, pulling the phone to her ear, “What a cluts I am, I must’ve fell or something-”

   “Are you okay? Winry, are you alright?” Al nearly screams.

   “‘Fell  _ or something?’” _ Mei blurts from Al’s background, “Should I try the station? Maybe I can get a hold of Edward... Alphonse?”

   Al gawks, “Mei, one moment. Winry? Winry, are you there?”

   Winry rubs her forehead, sitting up on her legs. “I’m okay, I’m okay,” she chuckles, “Seriously, I fell off my bench. I hope I didn’t break your eardrums, the phone fell with everything...” 

   Her fuzzy vision focuses, really focuses, at the tools. The wall’s nails fell with them, different drill bits sprawled about her. 

   One bit in particular catches her attention… thick, wet red covering it. She inspects herself, her right knee withstanding a deep gash.

   “Ugh,” she moans. Whipping her green bandana from the table, she quickly wraps her leg.  


   The silence holds its breath as she tugs out her metal surgical kit.

   “I’m fine,” she mutters to herself, getting up, hopping back against the bench. She sets the kit upon her island, clanking some of the benched tools as she shuffles over. “Al-”

_    “-already walking there?” _ Al asks from afar. “What a  _ relief-” _ She can hear his breath stiffen. “Winry?”

   “I’m okay,” Winry repeats, perching her leg up on the table. “Might need a stitch or two if my MINOR battle wound doesn’t stop it’s TINY amount of bleeding,” she says, squinting at the bit bitten into her wound as she pats around it. “I fell on a bit,  _ ‘occupational hazard’ _ you know?” she mocks Ed.

   Exhaling, Al moans, “You and brother both need to be more careful. He already broke his leg. Twice. May thinks it might be good we come to Amestris for a little bit-”

   “Hmph,” Winry teases, “I’d love to see you Al but there’s no need. Back to Ed, he say anything else? Anything juicy? Exciting?”

   “A surprise isn’t…  _ juicy  _ enough?” Al gasp-mocks, whispering,  _ “...whatever that means…” _ under his breath.

   She cocks her face into the air, “The last time Ed tried surprising me he ended up falling down the basement stairs. Stew was everywhere…” She leans in to the phone, “and I mean  _ everywhere…” _

   “O-KAY, moving on!” Al hoots, “Hopefully the uncoordinated trench coat stealing  _ barbarian  _ doesn’t face a staircase… for the stew’s sake, of course.

   He said he might have a hypothesis human transmutation… you can’t bring the dead back to life, we know this. But perhaps if you can reconstruct a body with components of the human before they were reconstructed you can build a bridge of sorts until you can fully transfer a human back. For instance, you can lose a lot of sodium through _ urinating-” _

   “Al,” Winry moans, peaking again beneath her gauze.

   “-so if we have said chimera continuously urinate, we can remove the sodium until build up enough and put it towards rebuilding a suitable body! Then go from there, obviously not getting every component of a human through piss, and get everything we need to build a new body for them WHILE making a body for the animal! Say, a gorilla. Or a cat. Maybe a lizard. We can extract THEIR sodium from the  _ same  _ urine-”

   “I hope one day you get a disease where your hands and feet turn all nasty and you have  soak your hands and feet in lizard urine JUST because you told me about that,” she shivers, jumping off her bench. “I need to get that BLEACHED from my brain so I’m gonna let you go okay?” Winry chuckles, immediately falling onto her favorite stool and ignores the inherent smell of urea with the disinfectant as she begins working. Her leg will be fine. “Be careful? Please? Or at  _ least _ humor me, unlike Ed, and just  _ say _ you will… No, you don’t have to come here… No, no, please don’t call Ed, I’m alright, just forgot my dinner… Okay, haha!... Take care of that princess, amiright?” She bursts into laughter as Al hesitantly hangs up.

   Winry looks out the window of her shop. HER shop. Only a week in and here she is… she dabs at it, washes it, and mutters angrily, “Damn it.” And with that she begins her first stitch.

  


* * *

  


   “S o here’s the plan,” Ed stresses to the delinquents before him. “We are going to sneak in-”

   “Break in,” Paninya corrects.

   Ed cocks his head at her, raising his voice. “We are going to  _ sneak  _ in-!”

   “Break in,” Paninya hisses.

   Sheska butts in, “Just saying, if we  _ are  _ breaking in we’re a wee bit loud…”

   “WE AREN’T BREAKING IN!” Ed nearly explodes, whipping something out of his pocket. “I HAVE A KEY!”

   “Ohhhh!” Paninya and Sheshka gape.

   “...You never said that, moron,” Paninya adds.

   Growing on the verge of banging his head against the door, Ed unlocks the front door. “No one should be home hopefully,” he says, “otherwise this is going to be extremely awkward.”

   Paninya, to Ed’s horror, kicks the front door wide open and barges in.  _ “YOO HOO ANYONE HOME?” _

   “PANINYA, WHAT THE HELL?!” Ed yells, chasing after her. “When you break in somewhere you don’t do that!”

   Both talking at the same time, the girls gawk at him:

   “And how do  _ you _ know that?” “I thought we weren’t breaking in…”

   Trembling, Ed slams the supplies from his rucksack onto the coffee table. “Why did I bring you guys along?”

   Sheska murmurs, “I don’t even know at this point,” as she sets her things on the country-styled chairs. “I’ve never seen such intricate woodwork,” she balks, kneeling down to stare at the legs. “Whoever lives here must be amazing!”

   “Who  _ does  _ live here?” Paninya asks, inspecting every inch of the home. “Must be really important, it’s nice in here. And this is the first time I’ve ever seen this place, it popped up practically overnight.”

   “It did,” Ed says, hurrying over to a closet in the kitchen he unveils bags upon bags of small rocks. “I have a few alchemists who were more than willing to help me and I knew Winry was out of town.”

   “What does it matter that she’s out of town-” Paninya begins.

   Sheska gasps, rushing over to Edward. “No way! No way!”

   Ed pulls out a shovel and gloves, glaring at her.

   “What?” Paninya rushes over, gasping. “You built this house to bury a body?”

   Sheska grips Paninya’s arm, “No…” her eyes sparkle as he pulls out outdoor flowers and mulch from the same closet. She squeals as he hands her a pair of gloves.

   Ed sighs, face burning bright red as he looks out the side window. The back of Winry’s shop only a short distance away.

   “I knew it!” Sheska giggles,

    Paninya gapes at them, “What? I don’t- what?”

   “You make the inside of this place look amazing!” Sheska tells her, “set up the cannons to face the side door.”

   “Good idea,” Ed adds, hauling the bags into his arms, “Now, no lights, no noise. It’s gotta be a surprise, a real surprise.”

   “That’s why we’re here,” Paninya says, “This… is you trying to fix that stew surprise disaster!”

   “HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?!”

   “Everyone knows about it,” Sheska admits.

   “Just saying,” Paninya teases, immediately tearing open the bags, “I think you’re overcompensating for that.”

   Ed groans, opening the door silently, “Sheshka?”

   She grins up to her ears, grabbing the shovel and flowers. “Let’s do this!”

  


* * *

  


   E d stomps the shovel, the metal peeling the earth aside as he digs the last bit of path at the foot of Winry’s back door. He holds his breath, hooping it’ll silence some of the noise… sweat drips down his hairline and onto the rocks he gingerly crumples in the crevasses. 

   “So, Ed,” Sheska murmurs, patting the last primrose beside Winry’s door.

   “Mmm?” He looks up to her, wiping his forehead.

   “Don’t get upset by me asking this but… couldn’t you make your alchemist friends do this? Is there a specific reason you’re doing it all by yourself?”

   Her eyes widen in concern as a wide smile tug his lips, “There’s a few reasons…” He pats the rocks flat, his smile softening,  “‘You shouldn’t depend on alchemy for everything.’”

   “Who said that? Your mom?” 

   Ed snorts, “Practically.  She says ‘try to do whatever you can with your own hands…’ to people who seek her alchemy for minor fixes.”

   Sheska grins, eyes whipped with mild confusion. “And to you?”

_    “Drilled _ it into our heads,” he says, handing the tools to her. “Mind taking them in? I’m gonna finish up out here.”

   Agreeing, Sheska starts for the new home. “Edward?” She says, turning her head back to look at him.

   He shakes the numbness out of his leg as he makes way for the spicket., slapping mud off his hands. “Yeah?”

   “You’re a good man.” She states.

   His brows raise. Huh?

   Opening the door, she adds, “I can’t wait, in the future of course, to hear some small footsteps pattering along Winry’s when they come to see your surprises.”

   “Uh…” He chuckles, “Thanks…?”

   Sheska laughs to herself as she walks in.

_    “Whatever that means,” _ he mutters to himself, going for the faucet.

   His hand stops mid-motion to Winry’s voice screaming, “OW OW OW!”

   Before he knows it, he’s kicked in the back door and he stands before the last thing he expected.

_    Ting! _

   Her surgical thread  _ snaps _ as she jumps to Ed’s entrance, gaping at him.

   Likewise, he gapes at her. His eyes sink in the scarlet gushed around her workshop. “Why are you covered in blood?!” He begins, his blood bubbling up against his skin.

   “Why are you covered in dirt?” Winry furrows her brows at him.

   “Deflection!” He hisses at her, grabbing one of the towels.

   With the dirt towel hovering above her wound, Winry grabs onto it. The blood on her hand mixing with the dirt on his and… “Oil,” she says.

   He stares at her, his confused expression reflects in her irises. “Oi-oil?”

   A laugh possesses Winry’s lungs as she tosses the towel aside, “The towel has oil on it, silly.”

   The inside of his mouth metamorphoses into an oven, baking his entire face his iconic shade of ruby.

   “I only need to throw one more stitch,” she smiles at him. “Go wash up, you look like buried a body or something.”

   “I!” He gasps, “I did no such thing!  What do you think I am, a crook?”

   Winry begins her next, final suture.  “Yes,” She replies, glancing over to the back door. “That door was  _ unlocked.” _

_  
_

* * *


	2. Mirror's Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back up after stumbling, Ed and Winry enjoy each other's company that is... Until a patient comes to Winry in need of medical aid. Except what happened to this man? And why? Who might be after them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naked shower scene continuation, some medical terminology and gore. Not descriptive.

Takeoff in:  
Three…  
Two…  
Goodbye, Ed…  
One.  
His metal foot slips, his balance and physics kicking his bare ass. Thoughts mutilate his brain: what do I do? What do I do?!  
Without a thought, he spins himself about, pounding both his and Winry’s weight upon his back against the wall.  
“Ack-!” He gapes for air as he and Winry’s pearly whites, foreheads, and chests percuss one another.  
Red dots hover in his vision for a minute before he wipes his bangs aside, reluctantly opening his eyes and facing a cruel world… changed…   
“Are you okay?” He murmurs, rubbing the back of his head.  
Instead of her responding, he shoots upright to see her sprawled out on the shower floor. Repeatedly spitting out shower water as it unintentionally falls into her wide gaping mouth… because she’s laughing so hard.  
Ed’s entire face sets ablaze. “Hey! I asked if you were okay and you’re laughing at me!”  
Veins begin popping out the side of her head as she begins sobbing, cupping her camouflaged tears. “H-o-ow!”  
“Uhh…” Ed’s face drops, “Winry…?”  
Sitting upright she vainly wipes her face dry and reaches back… a bar of soap snops off her back. “Is this?” She fights for oxygen,   
“Why that just happened?”  
“Wh-at?” Ed squeeks, face ablaze. Utter confusion presses against his clavicle, the impact’s ripples sober as fear grips his throat the longer Winry gapes noiselessly at him.  
“You mean… you didn’t fall?” She catches wind, collecting herself enough to tug her legs aside. “Gosh, Ed!” A giggle tickles her lungs, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh! I thought you-”  
But I did, he thinks as her rubber lips flap, voice fading into his dissociation… I did fall on that bar of soap… Agonizing save…  
Okay, tell Winry or not?  
Tell Winry… Embarrassment and scarring for the next seven years…   
Don’t tell Winry… look cool and her look like an asshole…  
“Surprisingly not,” Ed cuts her off, taking the soap… silently thanking it in all of its ugly, vomit rainbow, glory.  
Winry shakes her head, “Especially with your leg…” She grins. “Good thing you’re not broken,” she sibilates with a lethal smile… her hips, firing a libidinous bolt up his body as she rests them on his, “at least… not yet.” Her teeth sink into Ed’s bottom lip, he hoists her up and rises up against the wall. Silky hands create a barrier between his hair and back, shivers from her fingernails rush down his arms… His heart throbs, pulse pit… a… pat… pita… pat… pitapat… pit… pit… pittipats…  
That is, until the metal clanking, in place of a doorbell, struck ferociously.  
Really, again?  
“Damn!” Winry goes, slapping her thighs as she leans back to rinse her hair one last time. Water bounces off her silhouette, her glossed skin catching the soft lights… “Until then,” she pecks a kiss on his throbbing lips, knotting her hands in his hair.   
The other then reaches down his sternum… and grabs his nipple. Wait what? As she steps back, so does the nipple- can’t move fast enough- with a yank, she releases it.  
“What the hell?!” His voice skips two octaves as it smacks back against his breast, “MY NIPPLE ISN’T TAFFY, WINRY!”  
“Teehee!” She hisses, jumping out of the shower… smug as ever. “There’s food on the table, love you!” Her voice carries outside with the whip of a towel.  
Ed cradles his nipple, a tear (admittedly) rolls down his cheek, “It’s okay little buddy,” he whispers, “it’s okay…”

Whipping her hair aside, Winry uses the door to shield her   
“How’s taffy nipple?” A familiar voice groans, leaning against the door.  
“Thomas?”  
A sandy brown head leans in the doorway, clutching his arm and harbors his leg outside. “I need your help,” he discloses immediately.  
“Okay, a tune up?” She goes. “It’s been a while, I know that the new railroads have been crazy- let me go get changed-”  
He swings his leg in, his pant ripped off- shards of metal all up his automail leg… continuing up his real leg and into his hip.  
“Oh my-”  
“Hey, Win, who’s-” Ed steps in with her pink plush robe on, plate of food in mind. Winry turns to him as his face gapes at her customer. “Oh shit.” Swiftly gusting his plate aside, he creeps over and inspects the wounds. “Oh shit.”  
And with that, Thomas’s balance gives and Winry whips her arms beneath his armpits. “Ed, go get a stretcher!” She demands, husking herself in and stomping the door shut behind her.  
Two golden eyes burst with intense consternate, mouth pierced shut, legs unmoved.  
“Go on! Grab my kit too!” She hauls Thomas over onto her coffee table, “Tommy are you with me? Tommy?” She smacks at his soot-coated face, erupting his eyes open.   
“Tommy! Stay with me! Tell me you’re with me!”  
Winry grabs blankets from the couch and begins tearing them, wrapping them around the protruding wounds’ debris.  
“Here,” Ed’s determined shout comes with the rolling wheels. Before the two know it, they’ve got him jutted up and Winry’s hands work faster than her husband’s eyes can watch. “What do you need?” He asks quietly.  
Winry glances up from her bloodied hands to look at him… just really noticing he is still there. “Um… more disinfectant,” she mutters out, burying back in her patient’s leg, it’s the only thing she can think of that you can never have enough of. “And painkillers!”


End file.
